Analog-to-Digital converters (ADCs) convert analog signals to digital signals by providing digital samples corresponding to the analog signal. Typically, the analog signal is sampled at the minimum sampling rate required by an application. However, sampling an analog signal at a much higher rate than the minimum required sampling rate, and then digitally filtering the resultant signal to limit signal bandwidth, may have some advantages in the resultant signal characteristics.
In some such oversampling ADCs, the analog signal may first be encoded using a modulation scheme, and then filtered by one or more digital filters in order to improve the resolution of the resulting signal. These digital filters, however, may incur a group delay and/or introduce a latency into the conversion of the analog signal. This conversion delay may be unsuitable for real-time applications that require little or no delay.